Field-based research on malaria parasite transmission is vital to the success of internationally-coordinated initiatives in malaria control. There is a need for new strategies and tools for vector control that can be used in integrated approaches for fighting malaria at the community level. With input from Tulane University from the past 3 years, the International Centre of Insect Physiology and Ecology (ICIPE) in Nairobi has developed a unique Malaria Vector program comprised of investigators from ICIPE, the Kenya Medical Research Institute (KEMRI), the Ministry of Health (MOH), and local universities. One of the goals, in developing a Center of Excellence at ICIPE for malaria vector research in Africa, is to provide research, technical support, and training for the National Malaria Control program in Kenya and other surrounding countries in East Africa. This proposal will strengthen the current ICIPE/KEMRI/MOH program in 3 areas. Project 1-Larval Ecology of African Malaria Vectors: environmental and climate-driven sources of spatial and temporal heterogeneity in vector populations of mosquitos and associated malaria prevalence will be identified in field studies throughout Kenya. Project 2-Behavior of African Malaria Vectors: compounds identified through chemical ecology studies at ICIPE at being associated with mosquito-host attraction, repellency, mating, and oviposition will be tested further at the ICIPE Mbita Point Field Station in western Kenya in outdoor green-house insectaries and at nearby field sites. Project 3-Vector Competence of African Malaria Vectors: colony- reared Anopheles gambiae mosquitoes infected with Plasmodium falciparum malaria parasites by membrane-feeding will be used to determine environmental and genetic factors that critically influence sporogonic development and mosquito susceptibility to malaria parasites. Research and training activities for the 3 projects will be integrated and continually focused on the development of new approaches and tools for controlling malaria at the community level in Africa.